The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for assembling a combination bone implant or intervertebral spacer for encouraging bony healing or attachment, including intervertebral fusion, that substantially decreases or eliminates the possibility of the implant coming apart prior to implantation. The apparatus of the present invention may offer benefits associated with different materials.
A desirable characteristic of many bone implant devices is that the implant can stimulate bone growth or become integrated into the adjacent bone structures of the body in the area of the implant. Cancellous bone, Allograft bone-containing composite materials such as Plexur™ manufactured by Osteotech®, Inc., or other osteoinductive or osteoconductive material(s), for example, can provide a tissue penetration or fusion component to an implant. That is, cancellous bone, Plexur™, or other osteoinductive or osteoconductive material(s), can be suitable to assist bone growth or bone regeneration.
Another desirable characteristic of many bone implant devices is that the implant provide strength and support. Cortical bone or other suitable structural polymer, for example, may provide a load bearing component to an implant.
There is a need in the art for apparatus and methods for multiple component osteoimplants. There is a further need in the art for apparatus and methods for multiple component osteoimplants with interlockable or attachable interfaces to increase the ease of assembly and use, particularly in or near the operating room. There is a further need in the art for apparatus and methods for multiple component osteoimplants having a tissue penetration or fusion component and a load bearing component, providing the benefits of each component in a single implant.